poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan meets Wild Kratts
Ryan meets Wild Kratts '''is a new TV Series. Summary Ryan F-Freeman and his friends visit the Wild Kratts world Episodes Season 1 # Mom of a Croc (RmWK) # Whale of a Squid (RmWK) #Aardvark Town #Flight of the Draco #Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy #Platypus Cafe #Polar Bears Don't Dance #Build It Beaver #Voyage of the Butterflier XT (RmWK) #Honey Seekers #Bass Class #Fireflies (RmWK) #Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus #Tazzy Chris (RmWK) #Octopus Wildkratticus #Walk on the Wetside #Elephant in the Room #Let the Rhinos Roll! #Kickin' It with the Roos #The Blue and the Gray #Falcon City #Koala Balloon #Cheetah Racer #Kerhonk #Mimic #Caracal-Minton #Zig-Zagged #A Huge Orange Problem #Seasquatch #The Food Chain Game #Masked Bandits #Flight of the Pollinators #The Gecko Effect #Little Howler #Quillber's Birthday Present #A Bat in the Brownies #Stuck on Sharks #Birds of a Feather #Googly-Eye: The Night Guru #Raptor Round-Up Season 2 #Bad Hair Day (RmWK) #Race for the Hippo Disc #Creature Power Challenge (RmWK) #Termites Versus Tongues (RmWK) #Happy Turkey Day (RmWK) #Neck and Neck (RmWK) #Bugs or Monkeys? (RmWK) #Secrets of the Spider's Web (RmWK) #Shadow: The Black Jaguar (RmWK) #To Touch a Hummingbird #Rainforest Stew #Seahorse Rodeo #Speaking Dolphinese #Aqua Frog #Tortuga Tune-up #Blowfish Blowout #Road Runner #Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef #Snow Runners #Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens #Rattlesnake Crystal #Skunked! #Gila Monster Under My House (RmWK) #Desert Elves (RmWK) #Groundhog Wake-Up Call (RmWK) #Journey to the Subnivean Zone (RmWK) Season 3 # '''The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange # When Fish Fly # Slider: The Otter # Mosquito Dragon # Under Frozen Pond # Search for the Florida Panther # Osprey # Opossum in My Pocket # Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret # Where the Bison Roam # Crocogator Contest # The Amazing Creature Race # Prairie Who? # Mystery on the Prairie # Lemur Legs # Chameleons on Target # Fossa-Palooza (RmWK) # Mini-Madagascar # Aye Aye (RmWK) # Lemur Stink Fight # Tenrec Treasure Hunt # Golden Bamboo Lemur # Praying Mantis (RmWK) # Capture the Fishmobile # Back in Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Dodo # Back in Creature Time, Part 2: Tasmanian Tiger Season 4 # Liturgusa Krattorum # Panda Power Up! # Snowy Owl Invasion # Pangolin Rescue # A Creature Christmas, Part 1 # A Creature Christmas, Part 2 # Puffin Rescue # Star of the Tides # The Last Largest Lobster # Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey Man # The Other Martins # Eel-lectric! # The Mystery of the Two-Horned Narwhal # Sea Otter Swim # Red Panda Rescue # Spirit Bear # The Colors of China # Box Turtled In! # Animals Who Live to be 100 Years Old # Archerfish School # This Orca Likes Sharks # Baby Tooth and Kid Musky # Cheetah Adopted # Musk Ox Mania # Creatures of the Deep Sea, Part 1 # Creatures of the Deep Sea, Part 2 Season 5 # Mystery of the North Pole Penguins? # Temple of Tigers # The Dhole Duplicator # The Cobra King # Fire Salamander # Cheeks of the Hamster # Wild Ponies # Elephant Brains! # Sloth Bear Suction # City Hoppers! # Blue Heron # Choose Your Swordfish # Komodo Dragon # Hero's Journey, Part 1 # Hero's Journey, Part 2 # Creepy Creatures!, Part 1 # Creepy Creatures!, Part 2 Season 6 # Spring Bunnies # Operation: Wipe Out # Spots in the Desert # Deer Buckaroo # TBA # TBA Trivia * *In the series, Aviva made a creature power suit for Ryan. * *In the episode "Groundhog Wake-Up Call", Ryan will try out Groundhog power. * Category:Ryantransformer Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series